Rido de Asis
Rido de Asis is a former assassin, an ex-colonel of the the Vargus Empire, and currently a second lieutenant of the Ferrum Empire by Segoe's compromising proposal. In his service to Vargus, Rido was known as "The Wolf of Vargus" for his display of exceptional agility and beastly ''strength, remembered for his triumph against ten sturdy warriors, three ascendants, and an army. Appearance Dressed in mostly black with emerald trimmings, Rido has fair skin, hazel eyes, and messy, mahogany brown locks tied into a long ponytail. He wears a black robe whose sleeves extend to his elbows, white trousers, brown knee-high boots, and black arm guards. Rido also binds a pear-colored sash around his hips to serve as carrier for Titain, a short sword forged by Paltus. Personality History Having Rido as their only child, Raavi and Coronet de Asis pampered their son to a fair extent that he grew to be affectionate and shy at the same time. Often he would glomp on maids and assigned valets, twice he would do this to his parents. At parties in the de Asis Manor, Rido had young women fawn over him, described as a adorable '''lone wolf cub' swinging his feet as he sat on a tall chair; he would only smile in return. However, Coronet died of a sickness on his eighth birthday and left frowning all his life. Thinking it convenient, Raavi married again after four years, expecting Rido to return the way he was now that he could receive affections from a mother a second time. He remained the same and frowned a little more. Though young, Rido deemed his father happier if he left him, his son, who only saw himself as a burden to Raavi. For him to be of use, he would serve another family in his father's name. When Rido turned twelve, he was given the choice to stay with his father or live with his maternal aunt in Caechalis, in which he chose the latter. It was fortunate that Gaetana Deren was childless, and he no longer had to fight a jealous sibling. He could not escape, nonetheless, rigorous training under his aunt's husband, Albemarle Deren. Weapon training was coupled with strong blows and strikes to his body whenever he executed one technique wrong. There were also times when he arrived late from academy practice that he was scolded and abused, slapped when Rido tried to talk. Every morning, he donned long-sleeved tunics and clothing and leaves the threshold of the manor with bruises under the fabric he wore. Rido never uttered one word, leaving his secret untold for years to come. Reaching eighteen years of age, his training sessions doubled in intensity, lasting until it was ten o'clock in the evening. Rido, however, entered the Vargusian military under Albemarle's name and received various entitlements for his service. His previous training under his uncle enabled him to sustain heavy injuries during Ferrumian skirmishes and imperial conflict, going so far to defeat three ascendants. He was named "The Wolf of Vargus" by both enemies and friends alike. Once when he served as convoy to the Vargusian crown prince's procession, he stumbled upon a noble striking a prisoner known for his use of magic. Rido saw him to be helpless and decided to aid him. He parried blows from the noble, helped the man up, and earned harsh words. Since the noble was born into the royal family, he petitioned to exile Rido, who sided with the prisoner, regardless of his service and loyalty to Vargus. Albemarle and Gaetana could not refuse, gravely surrendering. The couple asked Savela Chastain, Rido's governess since childhood, to accompany him wherever he goes. He left the house at the age of twenty-one, having Savela as his companion. Rido wandered from place to place, accepting recruitment from a myriad of guilds outside of Vargus. Often, he aimed for bizarre tasks, and when the boards were swept clean, he would leave for another. After making a dreadful name of the one his mother gave him, he reached Glass Knives, a renowned mercenary group of the underground. Once more, he swept the bulletin boards clean from bounties, but soon bore himself. Rido forced his master to reveal the most dangerous bounty hidden from even the strongest peers in the guild: beheading the Ferrumian Empress Segoe. Relationships Segoe Fenellere Savela Chastain Nerora Velirin Raavi de Asis Albemarle Deren Gaetana Deren Abilities Quotes Trivia * His name is taken from the font Rodi de Asis, having the i and o of his supposed first name switched. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:De Asis Family Category:Ferrumian Army Category:Ferrum Empire Category:Vargus Empire Category:Glass Knives